Wario Land II
Game Boy Color | genre = Platforming | modes = Single-player }} Wario Land II }} is a platform game released for the Game Boy in 1998.Wario Land II for GBC - Wario Land II Game Boy Color - Wario Land It was later remade to take advantage of the Game Boy Color hardware. In the game, Wario has to recover his treasure from Captain Syrup and her Black Sugar Gang (formerly the Brown Sugar Pirates). The Game Boy Color version was released for Virtual Console in 2012. http://www.nintendo.com.au/catalogue/wario-land-ii Gameplay Unlike in most video games of the time, the game's challenge comes mostly through impeding player progress by implementing physical obstacles, puzzle-solving, paths blocked by coin or treasure locks, or forcing Wario back to previously-visited areas. By finding hidden exits in some stages, the player can change the direction of the game's plot (loose as it is) and uncover different endings, as well as find more treasure. In addition to the Really Final Chapter, five other endings can be unlocked by collecting all the treasures. An enemy-themed Simon Says minigame based on the Game & Watch game Flagman can be unlocked by collecting all the picture tiles. Additionally, unlike most Mario games and even other Wario games, in Wario Land II, Wario does not have any life points and cannot die; some enemy attacks simply knock him backward and cause him to drop some coins. He can take advantage of certain enemy attacks however to undergo transformations which allow him to reach areas that he cannot normally get to. For example: Being hit by an ice attack will freeze him and send him sliding backwards, completely negating spikes. Plot The game features the return of Wario's nemesis, Captain Syrup. Early one morning, she and a few of her soldiers, the Pirate Gooms (Spearmen, which are holdovers from ''Wario Land; several different levels deal with defeating a giant Spearman), sneak into Wario's castle and cause havoc. They steal his precious treasure and his beloved pet hen (called Hen), set off his giant alarm clock, and leave the tap running, flooding much of his castle. After Wario wakes up and figures out what's going on, he gives chase across the surrounding lands. Reception Wario Land II received critical acclaim. The Game Boy Color version received an aggregate score of 88.04% at GameRankings based on 14 reviews. IGN gave the game 9 out of 10, insisting that "It's the perfect game to accompany you on a long road trip because of its lastability and replayability." Nintendo Life awarded the Virtual Console re-release 9 out of 10, arguing that "Big fans of the first game might lament Wario Land II's sudden significant change in gameplay, but if you give it a try, you'll find that it's actually quite good." Notes References External links *Official website * Category:1998 video games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Game Boy games Category:Nintendo Research & Development 1 games Category:Platform games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Nintendo 3DS Category:Wario Land Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games with alternate endings